


Perfect

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel decides that his first date (ever) is going to be with his fellow helmsman, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

_**Perfect**_  
 **Title:** Perfect  
 **Author:** [](http://jessofthebugs.livejournal.com/profile)[**jessofthebugs**](http://jessofthebugs.livejournal.com/)  
 **Uniwerse (TOS/XI/AU):** XI  
 **Word Count:** 999  
 **Rating:** Teen 13+  
 **Summary:** Pavel decides that his first date (ever) is going to be with his fellow helmsman, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu.  
A/N: Пржалуйста, я не говорюпр-русски. I would like to ~~lick~~ thank Ensign Chak [](http://ms-chak.livejournal.com/profile)[**ms_chak**](http://ms-chak.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for [Ship Wars](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/)

  
Pavel had decided to finally do something he'd been wanting to do since McKenna got lungworms back in February. He had decided to go on a date with Lieutenant Sulu. He'd never been on a date before and after several days of careful consideration, he'd determined that his fellow helmsman was going to be the first one. The time he went to a concert with Irina didn't count, because people hold hands and kiss on the mouth on dates. He'd done neither with her, thank goodness.

Luckily, Lieutenant Sulu had made the first move. Their first day back, Sulu showed up at his door with a blush in his cheeks and a potted plant in his hands. "I... wanted to thank you for what you did back at Vulcan."

"Ah, thank you!" Pavel accepted the gift with a wide grin, inspecting the little green buds, "What is it called?"

" _Anthemis nobilis_. It's Russian Chamomile, I thought you'd like it."

"Ah, romashka- it is the national flower of Russia! Thank you, sir. I will call her Nadya." He'd started to invite the Lieutenant in, but before he could speak, Sulu interrupted.

"Okay, great, um... glad you liked it. I'll see you on the bridge." And then he was gone.

He placed the pot next to his computer console, "Dobró požálovat’, Nadya. Perhaps you can help me with getting my date, okay? Okay." The next few days, he plotted and schemed, wheedling information out of the ship's pilot like an expert spy, and once he'd determined that his probability of success was optimal, he asked. He thought he'd go supernova when Sulu said yes and now, on their only day off together, he waited in his quarters, trying to be casual and cool. He'd decided on a black button-up shirt with grey trousers and the shiny black wingtip shoes his mother insisted he take with him. As he looked down at them, wondering if he should get them polished, the door chimed. Pavel nearly jumped out of his skin and had to take half a moment to compose himself before answering the door.

Lieutenant Sulu - Hikaru, Pavel reminded himself, wore a white pinstriped shirt and black trousers and carried a little polymer container with something brambly growing inside. "I, uh, brought this for you. I'm sorry I don't have anything blooming yet; I hope that's okay."

"Yes, yes!" Pavel looked at the thing from every possible angle and put her next to Nadya. "Is she a flower?"

Hikaru chuckled, "It's a rose. I've been working on this cultivar since I took a class on ornamentals in my second year at the Academy. I practically lived in the greenhouse that year." The gift couldn't have been more perfect. Hikaru stroked its leaves, letting the little thorns rasp against the pads of his fingers as he described the hours of love and care he'd put into this plant. Pavel could only think of the Little Prince and how much he loved his one rose on his tiny planet. "I'm sorry, I'm being boring. I know most people don't care about this stuff, but-"

"No, it is wonderful. I will have to think very hard about what to name her, but I promise I'll take good care of her." He reached to touch his new little flower-to-be and brushed Hikaru's hand, the brief contact bringing a little shock to his nerves and warmth to his cheeks. Never one to shy from anything, he took Hikaru's hand in his own, looked into those eyes as dark as space and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're, uh," Hikaru swallowed, "welcome." There was a brief, but electric pause between them, "We should get going... for dinner."

"Oh! Yes, okay, dinner! We have a reserwation, we do not want to be late!" He led Hikaru to the arboretum where a small table and two chairs had been set up and Lieutenant Riley stood in his dress uniform with a towel draped over one arm.

"Good evening, sirs, your table is ready." He gestured to the table, which had been covered with a white cloth and set with two plastic cups from the mess hall. They sat and Riley made a show of presenting the bottle, a decanter half full of Saurian brandy Pavel borrowed from Dr. McCoy in exchange for a promise to be safe. It had come with a sack full of condoms, but Pavel had stashed those away for another time. Riley poured a splash of brandy for each of them, waited for them to sniff and taste, and then poured a little more before slipping away. He returned again with two covered plates, set them down carefully, and removed the lids with a flourish. There was lasagna and salad for Hikaru, his favorite, and chicken with mashed potatoes for Pavel. "And now, gentlemen, I take my leave of you. Bon appetít."

"Did you do all this?"

Pavel bit his lip in a failed attempt at being coy and then sat up proud and straight, "Yes!"

"Wow, Pavel, this is really great." He smiled so that Pavel wanted to kiss the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, "Thank you." They chatted over dinner and Pavel learned things like Hikaru's middle name (Walter), that he'd had a rabbit named Rabbit, and that he didn't like radishes. Afterward they watched the stars from the observation deck and joked about how their date wasn't that different from their work. Then, in the ship's evening when the lights dimmed and they ran out of words, they just sat to watch the Universe go by.

Pavel leaned over and kissed Hikaru's cheek. "I am having a very good first date. And you?" Hikaru's eyes crinkled at the corners again and he answered with a long, slow kiss. Pavel closed his eyes and melted into it for a moment. When he opened them again, the deck was bathed in red light and the shape of a Klingon ship loomed outside.

"Perfect."  



End file.
